Inferno Teardrops
by aspen-rayn
Summary: Shikamaru and Neji struggle to hold on to what means most as the world they know falls apart. AU. /HIATUS
1. Twelve Days Till I Whisper Goodbye

**A/N: I really have nothing to say...Haven't had time to do much and I have tons of alerts of stories I need to read T.T Sorry!**

**The plot...I have no idea. It's odd but I love it.**

**Warning: Cussing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

_ 7:00 am._

"I'm cold."

"The car is heating up, will you calm down," The brown haired teen snapped, puffing his cigarette as he waited for his car to warm up. "Maybe if you wore proper clothing you wouldn't be so cold."

"I absolutely refuse to look like a marshmallow for the sake of body heat."

"You are so shallow Neji."

"And so damn proud of it Shikamaru."

"Were the fuck are they?" Shika whined, laying his head on the steering wheel, the white stick poking through his full lips. Neji leaned over and turned on the heat knob, relaxing suddenly in his seat as the car thawed out.

"Naruto is probably trying to find clean underpants. Sasuke is most likely doing his own hair or fighting with his brother over bathroom time, and Sai is coming down the street now."

"I'm leaving without the two lovebirds then."

"That's mean."

"I don't care. I told them to be here fifteen minutes ago."

"We only just walked to the car three minutes ago."

"Shut up Hyuga."

"Make me Nara," Neji glared turning his head to the car door opening and closing behind him. "Hey Sai."

"Where is dick-less and homo?"

"Fucking," Shikamaru stated slowly pulling out of the parking spot of the apartment complex. "So while they make butt sex, we are going to school like good people of society."

"But Shika, they are running down the sidewalk now," The socially awkward male muttered, laying his head against the car seat and watching a frantic blond beating on the side of the car.

"NARA FUCKING OPEN THIS DOOR N-," The screams ended as the car came to a sudden halt and the blonde fell into it with a thud. All three in the car simply stayed seated, listening to Naruto violently cussing them all out while Sasuke helped him off the ground and into the back seat.

"Good morning Naruto," Sai whined, cuddling up to said blonde.

"Five, four, three, two-"

"-Sai please refrain yourself from touching my property," Sasuke snapped, reaching his hand over the seat and smacking the artist off of his boyfriend. Neji spun around in his seat, glaring at the Uchiha.

"You cut me off."

"Your point?"

"Like your pants today. Shows off your thighs quite nicely but I do think I see a smudge of white near the zipper Uchiha."

"Neji!" Naruto squealed quickly covering the smudge with his palm. "Don't be staring at his crouch, your lover wouldn't like that to much would he."

"Hm," Neji turned back in his seat, but not until he noticed how ridged Shikamaru had gotten. He placed his hand on his best friend's forehead quickly. "Shika, are you feeling well? Maybe you should skip classes today. I can give you all the notes from the lectures." His voice dripping with concern.

Shika simply shook his head, but inwardly his stomach was churning. Neji had another lover. Another one was beating him at his own game, and his ego was silently breaking into half again along with his heart. He had it all in his mind. Today he was going to corner Neji that evening when they were studying and kiss him on the lips. Kisses like that seemed to show others your love for them, or so it seemed in the films he watched about loving people who might love you back, but that was the problem. Neji had no idea Shika even took a romantic interest in him at all. Shika, or so it seemed to him, was simply Neji's best friend. The boy who heard all the sexy tales or the one to hold the Hyuga when another person broke his heart. Quite simply, Shika had to fix the man he was in love with every time he fell and never get anything back beside a hug. Wouldn't Neji realize the perfect guy for him was sitting next to him? That Shika would treat him like the angel he was.

"Yeah I'm okay," Shika muttered, taking in a deep drag from his cigarette before flicking it out the window and rolling it up to keep Sasuke relatively warm.

"Are you sure," Neji leaned his face closer to Shika's, not noticing the other breath quicken.

"Yeah..."Shika breathlessly responded, quickly missing Neji touching his cool skin.

The rest of the drive was relatively silent, minus small nagging between Naruto and Sasuke about "property". Soon Shika pulled into Konaha University and stepped out of his car and walking quickly to class.

"Shika! Wait for me!" He around to see Neji strutting towards him looking very aggravated. "Why didn't you help me out of the car? I have this huge project and you just left!"

"Sorry Neji. I was daydreaming again," He lied. Shika knew Neji was planning on meeting his new toy and he had no interest in meeting the guy that was going to hurt his precious angel. He grabbed the canvas and made his way to the Art Department with Neji at his side.

"Thank you Shika," Neji finally replied taking back the canvas and walking into his section of the studio. Shikamaru was always amazed at Neji's work. The man had a way of capturing things beautifuly and blending colours to create a dream image that anyone could enjoy. His eyes fell on one that was a scene of beautiful blue hues and white tints.

"I like this one," He lazily pointed at the piece.

"Good, it's for you anyways," Neji muttered taking it down and replacing it with a blank canvas. "You an have it after the art show Shika.

"Thanks," He smiled before turning to walk to the English Department.

"Shika!"

"What?" He asked before feeling hands wrap around his waist as he slowly turned around.

"Why did you leave so soon? I wanted your opinion on another piece!"

"Sorry Neji but I-"

"-Who the hell is that?" Shika froze in mid sentence seeing a short crimson head stomping their way. Neji quickly let go and ran to the red head throwing his arms around him.

"Gaara this is Shika."

"Oh, the best friend," He snarled eying Shika up and down.

"Yeah, got to go. See you later Neji," He turned around but not quick enough to avoid seeing his Neji pressing his lips against the new boy toy. His heart stung with a painful grab, but he learned to ignore that. His mind was clouded with images of Neji and Gaara until he finally made it to his classroom, preparing for another lecture on the wonders that was Literature.

_ 7:00 pm._

"Did you do the dishes?"

"Yes."

"Did you take out the trash for me?"

"Yes.

"Did you pick up your laundry, your room was a mess."

"Yes."

"Did you have hot steamy sex with Temari after class today?"

"Yes."

"Did Sakura join in yes?"

"Yes."

"SHIKAMARU NARA!" Said boy jumped from the couch and turned to face a very angry Hyuga.

"What Neji?"

"Were you even listening to me?"

"Yes!"

"Then what the hell was my last question?"

"Stop nagging me like my mother. I moved away from home for a reason," He muttered but couldn't help realizing how cute Neji looked like when he was agitated. The pale boy's flesh had become a shade of red and Shika couldn't help but walk over and lay his head on the others shoulder. "Sorry baby, can you ever forgive me?"Sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Hm."

"Sasuke."

"Excuse me?"

"That is Sasuke noise loser," He muttered making his way to his bathroom. "Bring me a towel please!" He called, shutting the door behind him. He turned on the shower letting steam slowly roll through the air. After removing his clothing he stepping into the hot water, feeling his muscles relax instantly. Today had been a drag, Asuma had given them a 7000 word essay by Friday, Choji had talked non stop about that hot Ino chick who was in his medical classes, and Neji had been of snogging Gaara whenever Shika went to go see him.

Neji moving those pale lips against the others lips. Neji had been grabbing the others waist and grinding them with his together in the bathroom corner when they both thought they were alone. His Neji had been moaning into him and Gaara's sensual kisses and it made his blood boil in rage.

"Shika! Unlock the door!" He sighed and walked out of the shower and swung the door open, completely forgetting he was naked and dripping wet on their tile. He saw Neji's eyes grow wide and it soon hit him that he was cold and very much naked.

"Neji can I have the towel?"

"Y-yes here," He slowly handed it to the other but his lips were smashed against Shika's. The Nara moved his lips slowly against the others, emerging himself in this wonderful feeling of kissing Neji, but his pleasure was short lived.

"Stop!" Neji snapped shoving the other away from him and looking confused. "What the hell was that Shikamaru?"

"I-I tripped."

"On what?"

"My pants," He let his foot nudge the black jeans laying inches from his feet.

"Shika, are you okay? You look pale?" Neji quickly changed his tone and ran back over to his friend, feeling his forehead.

"I'm sick," Shika snapped running back in the shower and slamming the glass door shut.

"I'll bring you some tea Shika," Neji whispered leaving the bathroom and allowing Shika to finish his shower.

He let out a breath upon hearing Neji leave and quickly continued his shower. Once finished he put on his robe and walked into the kitchen to find Neji mixing honey in peppermint tea.

"Here," Neji handed it to him, his eyes filled with concern.

"Thanks, I'm going to go lay down."

"Do you need anything else Shika?"

"No, thank you Neji," He whispered walking down their flat to his room and opening the door. He set his tea on the nite stand and flipped on the television, while laying down sipping the tea.

It was now set to him perfectly. Neji didn't like him. He had pulled away from the short kiss and this tore at his heart even more. Neji could fall in love with assholes who will only make him cry but he couldn't love Shika. The man who had been by his side since they were eleven and twelve. Now ten years later Neji still couldn't see Shika there, wanting to love him, to hold him, to kiss him everywhere, and to cherish him like the precious person he was. Tears began to fill his eyes, but were quickly wiped away as he allowed sleep to come upon him.

The television continued to blare.

_Please citizens, please listen to this warning! A terrorism act has been threatened! Please refrain from using public transportation until the government says other wise. This is a serious threat and should not be taken lightly. _


	2. Eleven Days Till I Whisper My

**A/N: Sorry...this took so long to get out. School work piled up and...I won't make excuses. Next one should be out much faster I promise! **

**Thank you for the review and alerts!**

**Warning: Cussing...thank you Hidan **

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

_ 3:00am._

"Well where is he?" A dark breath snapped, growling in the air. He sat at the throne like chair, candles on the edges of the large room being the only sense of light.

"Please calm down..." The gentle female voice from beside the dark one whispered.

"For fucks sake. I am not waiting forever. The two fucking idiots are-"

"-Please do not use such language in front of a lady."

"AND FUCK YOU TO LEADER!"

"He is rather angry **yes angry indeed perhaps we shall show him a lesson about disobedience **yes I think we will."

"AND! Get the god damned split personality creep away from me!"

"Hidan calm down."

"Fuck you to Kakuzu. Rich bastard shouldn't even be here."

"Itachi and Deidara will be back shortly. I have full confidence in my partner."

"Kisame, you may have confidence in yours but I have none in mine."

"Sasori he is not the bad."

"Yes he is," The higher male voice breathed out before sitting on the floor.

"And who the fuck is the kid?"

"He is not a child Hidan, and would you please relax I can not take your bullshit today," Pein sighed leaning back in his chair. He looked over at the light that came from the open door and watched two males walk in, both rather tall and silent.

"We did it, un."

"Yes, the bomb is in position. The government did not take you seriously leader. Now may I be excused?"

"Itachi needs to go back to his little brother, un. Little Sasuke is in trouble," Deidara teased.

"No. I need to go back to my room and make sure the explosion did not break anything. My little brother is of no interest to me.

"Fine. Meeting is over."

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?"

"Hidan please calm yourself."

"NO! I waited four fucking hours for these two _idiots _to come in and say they did it. FUCK YOU."

"Hidan, are you coming over?" Kakuzu asked, grabbing the white haired man by his arm and pulling him from the room. They shut the door behind them, Hidan's screeching stopping instantly.

"Finally peace."

"Yes leader peace, may I leave?"

"Itachi, you are aware that Sasuke will not be saved when the plan takes place?"

"Yes," The dark Uchiha spoke clearly. "I am fully aware when the final mission takes place Sasuke will not make it. May I be excused?"

"Yes, of course."

Itachi nodded his thanks, turning to leave and shutting the door behind it. Quickly walking to his car, he sat in the driver's seat as the cold air around him made him shiver.

"Sasuke..."

~*~*~*~*~

Shikamaru awoke from his deep sleep, hearing a thunderous noise. He quickly threw off his blankets and swung open his door. He looked around seeing Neji in his own doorway as well.

"What the hell was that?"He muttered groggily, wiping his eyes before meeting pale ones.

"How should I know? I was sleeping idiot!" They both remained still waiting to hear anything similar to the roaring that had broken them both from their slumber.

_**Ring Ring**_

__Shikamaru and Neji both jumped from the sudden noise filling the air. Shika sighed, and made his way into the living room and picked up the phone. Neji standing awkwardly behind him.

"Hello Nara and Hyuga place."

"SHIKAMARA NARA!"

"Hi Mum."

"Are you okay? Oh Shika we have been so worried about you and Neji. Are you both okay? You should come ho-."

"Bye Mum," He snapped the phone on the receiver.

"Why did she call you at this time?"

"Don't know. Don't care either."

"Idiot! Maybe it had something to do with that sound!"

"Doubt it, she's an idiot," He muttered turning back to the hallway. "Night Neji."

"No!" Neji quickly ran after him, clutching the lazy man's shoulders.

"What now Neji?"

"I...I just am-" He jumped to hide behind Shika at the sound f their front door being pounded on. Both looking puzzled as they shuffled to the door. Shika reached his hand to quickly undo the lock and swung the heavy wooden door open.

"Good evening!"

"Good night Naruto," Shika mumbled trying to force the door shut, but failing as Sasuke and Sai joined in on Naruto's side.

"What do you three need?" Neji glared, tilting his head at Shika who decided to lay on the dinner table.

"Guiltless homo and dick-less were frightened by the bomb," Everyone quickly glanced at Sai in confusion. "That noise was a bomb. I heard them all the time growing up on the military base."

"Oh my god...Sasuke!" Naruto whined clutching on to an irritable Uchiha. "We're in a war!"

"No we're not dumb ass. Didn't you listen to the news?"

"How could I when you kept screaming m-" His voice was quickly muffled by Sasuke, who looked ready to murder the poor blonde.

"Did any of you hear the news?" Snapping and dragging Naruto to the couch.

"No, we were sleeping Uchiha."

"Well Hyuga, our country seems to be under a terrorist watch."

"Are...you serious?"

"Yes. I wanted to talk to Itachi about it but he is absent at the moment."

"Were is he?" Shika called from the table.

"I have no clue. He will not answer the phone."

"Baby don't worry he will be home soon," Naruto whispered, running his hair through the onyx locks.

"Well, I'm glad we know what is going on. Night," Shikamaru sat up from the table, shuffling to his bedroom. After shutting his door and laying back in his bedroom the front door slammed signaling that the other three left. Turning over and closing his eyes there was a soft knocking at his door.

"What?" The door creaked open and was shut.

"I can't sleep knowing what is going on."

"Neji we're fine. Governments do this all the time to freak people out. Go to bed."

"But...Shika," His sweet voice getting closer to the other. Shika felt the bed dip. "I can't sleep."

"Neji..." He turned around and Neji's face was mere inches from his own. "What do you want?" His breathe hitching slightly, as he gazed into lavender eyes.

"I'm cold..."

"Then go to your bed and get under your quilt."

"Shika..." Neji's breath danced on his lips as those pale eyes grew half lidded.

"Neji..." He closed his eyes moving forward, in seconds he would be kissing this beautiful man again. Just seconds and he would have Neji's beautiful lips. Just seconds...and he heard a soft snore. Upon opening his eyes he saw the other had fallen asleep.

"Good night Neji," Kissing his pale forehead before drifting off into his own slumber.

_3:00pm_

He laid awake staring at the ceiling unsure what to do. Neji hadn't called him yet and that was worrying. Neji always called when he needed picked up. Sighing, he turned over on the bed looking at the wall, just as his cell went off.

"Hello?"

"Shika, come get me."

"Mm. I'll meet you at the train station."

"Fine. See you soon."

He hung up, rolling of the bed and grabbing his car keys. Walking out the apartment complex and into his car, making his way to the train station. Traffic wasn't bad and the sky was perfectly clear, being a beautiful shade of azure.

"Stupid sky, I miss clouds," He pouted, pulling into a parking space and stepping out of the vehicle. The station like normal was packed as he shoved through bodies to lean against a column and wait for Neji to get of the subway. He watched the man next to him who was fidgeting with his jacket and sweating.

"Sir, do you need any help?"

"I..." The man stammered, shaking his head rapidly.

"Okay," He sighed, looking back to the subway the was coming to a stop. A few people got out before he saw his beautiful best friend.

"Neji! Over here!" Waving to the other to come over. He looked back at the man who was still struggling with a zipper and his heart dropped to his feet. The man...had a large piece of metal strapped on his chest with a timer. Swallowing he ran over and grabbed Neji as the subway pulled off into the dark tunnel.

"Come on.." Pulling him away from the man, but he started to hear screaming and he ran. Pulling Neji down as he jumped in the tunnel avoiding the third rail.

"Shika! Let go! What's going-" But Neji's words were never heard as a thunderous explosion filled there ears, Shika opening one of the tunnel's doors on the side and pushing Neji in as he slammed the door shut. Neji's screaming filled his ears in the darkness as the explosion ripped through the air.


	3. Ten Days Till I Whisper Love

**A/N: It's out! I wanted it out Thursday but I got a virus D8 Damn you computer! I am so, so sorry for the wait! I love you all so much, all the reviews and alerts ^-^ Makes me so happy! Finals came up, then other things and this should never happen again. 8 more weeks till I graduate 8D! Not that you all care xD Now, enjoy chapter 3 !**

**There may be some grammar issues...didn't get time to look it over and to much in a rush to get it out for you all. Need a beta..even though I am one currently xD Anyone want? **

**Warnings: Images told may disturb some people I suppose. Rated T for a reason...**

* * *

_9:00 pm_

Pale, fine silver hair being sleeked back to perfection. Animal fiber brushes moved on his high cheek bones to create a perfect complexion for the cameras. His eye twitched as mascara was applied and grinned at himself in the mirror.  
"You are attractive Hidan." He smirked, swatting the two make up artists away. "It's fine. Leave me alone." He stood up and straightened his tie and smiled once more before reaching into his front pocket and grasping his cell phone, punching in some numbers, and waited for the answer.  
"What Hidan?" A cold voice rang through the receiver.

"Did you do it?"

"Of course. Deidara and I set them off and it is over. If you would stay out of your self-adsorbed world then you would already know."

"Fuck off Uchiha."

"Good bye Hidan," And the dead silence proved he did end the call. Hidan growled in frustration and threw his phone in his bag before walking out of the room. As he stomped threw the hallways to the anchor room he put on his fabulous smile and nodded at his co-anchor.

"Ino."

"Hidan," She responded, smiling at him and flipping through the papers on their news desk. "Heard about the bombing that happened today!? It's our main report. You are covering it."

"Of course I am. You are merely my intern," He snapped at her, grabbing the papers and scanning them.

"Okay you two, going on air in 5, 4, 3, 2-"

"Good evening Leaf Sand City. I'm Hidan Vontara "

" And I am Ino Yamanaka."

"Today's top report is the bombing incident that accrued down town in the 65th block. It began in the subway station and ended four blocks down to the City Hall. Fortunately, no one was killed in the City Hall but the death toll is still raising from the underground attack. No survivors have been found yet but rescue workers are still searching hard for any."

"The police are still investigating the tragedy and are certain at this point that it was intentional. A terrorist group as been thought of and is now being searched for. Any evidence on this matter has not come up so I do believe there is some skepticism about the idea. We currently do not have any information on these bombing but stay tuned as New 13 will always be the best station to stay updated. Our field reporters are working hard to find anything on the case but the police have not leaked out any information."

"What a tragedy Hidan," Ino softly replied.

"Yes...what a tragedy," Hidan said, a playful smirking glint in his eyes.

An hour came and went before Hidan was leaving the building he worked for and strutting down the street. Everything was going perfectly. The police had no clue and there was no evidence to support anything they would come up with.

"Just like you wanted Leader..." He grinned, watching a child run down the street with a red heart shaped balloon.

* * *

Silence.

So silent he could hear the shuffle of the rats running by his body. The blackness suffocating, only increasing this feeling of complete silence. He was used to the quiet. Laying down outside under the bright blue sky and breathing in the fresh air was quiet. The birds were chirping and the sound of leaves ruffling never disturbed his rest. But this...this was horrifying. Nothing made a sound but the occasional rat and Neji's smooth, steady breathing. He couldn't see a thing not even his pale hand waving in front of his face. Every sound, every small twitch in the darkness racked his body with fear. It seemed like only moments ago they had escaped the fatal bomb...was it a bomb? It had looked like one to him, and the inferno roaring down the tunnel as he slammed the metal door shut only increased the chances of it being a bomb. Having never seen one, but maybe the one on that man's chest, he couldn't be to sure

"Neji...wake up," He leaned over and gently shook the breathing sound he was hearing. Neji had been passed out since he threw the other in the room, and he was starting to worry. He had monitored his breathing for who knows how long now and was positive the Hyuga was safe. "Neji please wake up. We need to get out and go find help. Please," His voice was slowly melting from being calm to panicked. Neji had to wake up for him, he had to hear his best friend's voice.

"Nrgh..."  
"Come on," Shikamaru calmly spoke as he helped Neji sit up a bit.

"W-were are we?"

"Eh...in a room next to the sub tracks?" Neji bolted awake, tilting his head to look straight at Shikamaru.

"Fuck...what happened? I was walking to you and then you were dragging me down the tracks and...everything went red to black."

"I think there was an explosion..."

"F-from what?"

"A bomb...the man next to me had one strapped to his chest."

"A-are you serious?"

"No. This is my idea of a grand time."

"Tch...help me get up will you?" Neji asked.

"Yeah," Shika rose, grabbing a pale hand barley visible in the room and lifted Neji to his feet. "Can you stand by yourself?"

"I think so," Neji answered and let go, shuffling around and sighed. "Yes I can. Were is the door? Can we leave?"

"I think it is over here," Shikamaru grabbed Neji's hand and pulled him to the wall, his other hand feeling all over until he felt a handle and pulled it open. What they saw would be something they would never forget. The light was minimal but the smell of fire was everywhere. A distinct scent wafted in the air, making both men nearly gag as the walked out and decided to head to the light down the tracks.

"What is that?"

"If I knew Neji I would tell you," She answered as they saw the light at the end of the tunnel growing with each step. Soon the voices of men could be heard ahead but a sick _crunch _sound filled the air and Neji stopped suddenly. Shika looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"What is it Neji?"

"I-I know what smells..."

"What?" Shika asked and followed Neji's finger as he pointed to the ground. His heart stopped for a moment as he felt vile rise in his throat. All around them lay burnt human corpses. Their faces molded in a multitude of emotion as there hope of living faded away in an instant. Shikamaru doubled over and released the vomit n his mouth and felt Neji rub his back as he did so.

"Shh...it's okay...they're not in pain anymore."

"Nrgh," Was all he said as he stood up with Neji''s help and now avoided all the bodies that laid around them.

The voices turned into rescuers who rushed over to them both, leading them out of the destruction and onto the streets. Everything became a blur to Shikamaru. Sirens wailed all around them, voices shouting out orders, search dogs barking, and the sound of sobs coming from those who ran to the scene to find loved one's but pulled away by a firefighter or police officer. So many faces, so many emotions filled the air. Human beings fighting for the sake of humanity. Fighting for each other. Sometime he felt a hand grasp his, a head lay on his shoulder as the were pushed to an EMT. Both told to sit inside as they would be taken to a hospital. Both knowing what they witnessed will haunt their dreams that night.

_9:00 am_

"Yeah mum...I know...Yes...No...Fine." Shika hung up the pay phone in the lobby of the hospital. His mother had freaked out when his friends told her he and Neji were at the hospital. The sole survivors of the bombing. It had taken sometime to convince her he wasn't a ghost...and that was was breathing for that matter.

Neji was leaning on the wall next to the payphone, blowing brown hair out of his eyes. The Hyuga needed stitches in his head and had a sprained wrist. He himself was fine other then still feeling a bit ill. He turned and took Neji's hand in his own, something the kept doing since they left that tunnel. They needed to know the other was there, alive. Shika entwined their fingers as they left the building and met Sasuke and Naruto in the parking lot.

"Shika! Neji!" Naruto screamed, running over to them both and about to tackle until Sasuke grabbed his shirt.

"Nice to see you both are okay. Naruto calm down," Sasuke calmly stated before turning and dragging the blonde boy back to the car . Shika and Neji got in the back seat and Neji instantly fell asleep, leaning on Shika as Sasuke drove them home.

"So Shikamaru! What happened?" Naruto happily asked.

"Um..I-I don't know how-"

"Naruto do not ask such a thing. Give them time to get over it," Sasuke snapped, cutting Shika off from answering. Shika silently thanked him and let his hand pet Neji's soft hair. All he wanted to do was go home and crash on his bed. Now over 24 hours of being awake was killing the normally lazy teen.

"Itachi said he would call me..."

"Oi! Sasuke calm down, you know he is so busy," Naruto smiled, laying his hand on his boyfriend's thigh.

"Yeah, but I need to ask him something."

"What?" Shika asked, curious to know about the elder Uchiha who was always so silent.

"Just if he knows what is going on. Itachi always knows everything usually."

"If the police don't know then why would he?" Naruto asked.

"Never know...he amazes me sometimes."

Soon the four men were pulling into the apartment complex. Sasuke was carrying the still sleeping Neji and Shika was pulling out the keys, opening their apartment. After letting Neji sleep on the couch and waving goodbye to his friends she shut the door and walked to the kitchen.

He walked over and sat next to Neji on the floor, petting his friends hair as he thought. The police had insisted on a statement all night, such a drag. He didn't want to remember what he saw, the bodies, the disaster. How could a human do that to another? We are all the same... "All one," he spoke aloud.

"S-shika?"

"It's okay Neji I'm here," Whispering as he leaned over and laid his face on the couch near Neji's.

"Kay..."Neji spoke before falling back asleep.

"Always be here..."Shika whispered back before drifting off into his own dream land, for a moment able to forget what he saw and escape into his mind.


End file.
